


Dates and Eyeliner

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dates, F/M, Friendship, Gay Character, Gen, Humour, M/M, Makeup, Other, Roommates, Teasing, living with your best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Xion has a date and she won’t tell Axel and Roxas who it is.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Dates and Eyeliner

The pros of having your best friends as your roommates are:

1.) You get to see them everyday

2.) You’ve all seen each other naked like a million times, so it’s not awkward anymore

3.) You have someone to eat sea salt ice cream with at midnight (or, two someones)

Naturally, there are cons too. 

1.) Annoying little habits

2.) You can’t just bring dates home

3.) They steal your favourite cereal

Axel’s never been too fond of lists. But Xion is. She has all sorts of schedules for them to follow. It drives Roxas insane, but he’s used to it. Axel admits it’s useful sometimes. 

Like for groceries. Or birthdays. Or reminders. Xion makes those lists. She always seems to know everything. And she’s really organized. Well, with daily life at least. Her room looks like a tornado destroyed it. If it wasn’t for Roxas’ tidiness, Axel’s pretty sure the living room would be a pigsty. 

Roxas cleans a lot. Like, a lot. When he’s not cleaning, you know there’s something wrong. He doesn’t like sitting still. 

Axel cooks because Roxas is shit at it and Xion set the kitchen on fire once. 

Life is typically good. 

“What are you doing, dumbass?!”

“What you asked me to, dumbass!”

Returning home to bickering was normal. Axel hears it coming from Xion’s room. 

“You’re gonna stab my eye out!”

“Oh don’t be such a baby, I’m not.”

Axel decides to go and see what the ruckus is. He finds Roxas trying to do Xion’s makeup, while she slaps his hand away. 

“You’re totally gonna stab my eye out!”

“If you’re so worried, why the hell did you even ask for my help?”

Axel snickers. “What’s going on, losers?” he asks.

Roxas turns to him. “Xion’s got a date.”

“Ah,” Axel says and nods.

“And Roxas is trying to blind me before he shows up.”

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

Axel chuckles again. “So, this guy’s picking you up?”

“Yup,” Xion replies, sitting still as Roxas leans in to do her eyeliner. She slaps his wrist away at the last second.

“Dammit, Xion!”

“Sorry, but I don’t want you to stab my eye!”

“I will if you keep doing that!”

“Don’t you dare.”

“So we’re gonna meet this guy of yours?” Axel then asks, a mischievous smirk growing on his lips. 

Xion gives him a look. “No, you’re not. You’re not even allowed to see him.”

Axel gasps offendedly. “Why not?”

“Because you’ll just embarrass me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Axel says sarcastically.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Nobody loves you, Axel,” Roxas says, grabbing Xion’s hand so she won’t slap him away again. 

“Everybody loves me. They can’t keep their hands off of me.”

“Ew,” says Xion, finally letting Roxas get close enough to do her eyeliner.

Axel laughs, “You’re just jealous.”

“Excuse! I’m the one who’s got a date tonight.”

“Excuse?” Roxas arches an eyebrow. 

Xion looks at him. “Excuse.”

“... Okay then.”

“Remember to tell this guy about how we’ve been best friends since we were practically babies, and how me and Roxas will smash every bone in his body if he hurts you~” Axel sings.

“Will do~” Xion sings back with a smile.

“So what does he look like?” Roxas asks, grabbing Xion’s eyeshadow.

“You can’t have him,” Xion says.

“I don’t want him. He has your cooties. I was just asking a simple question.”

“Yup. And I’m telling you, you can’t have him.”

“He’s all yours, princess.”

“Bow down, peasant.”

“Can’t. Doing your stupid makeup.”

“Yeah, and you better hurry,” Axel says, looking out the window, “I think I just saw a car pull up.”

“What? He’s here already?!” Xion turns to look, only to have Roxas pull her head back. 

“I’m going to smear if you move like that.”

“Well hurry up! He’ll be at the door any second!”

“Okay, okay! Chill out!”

“You chill out!”

“Who is it anyways?” Axel asks curiously. 

“Oh, you know him actually,” Xion replies.

“Really? Friend or foe?”

“Um....”

Axel and Roxas look at her sternly. She smiles nervously. 

“Xion,” Axel begins.

“Who is it?” Roxas finishes.

Xion averts her gaze. “Well...”

Roxas grits his teeth. “I swear, if it’s Riku—“

“It’s not Riku, dummy. Although he is good looking, he’s not my type. Plus, Sora has him wrapped around his finger.”

Axel then sighs. “Please don’t tell me it’s Isa.”

“It’s not Saix, Axel! He has your cooties! I wouldn’t even wanna go out with him.”

“We went on one date! Didn’t even kiss! He does not have my cooties! And you would be lucky to date someone who has my cooties. I am amazing.”

“You’re gross.”

“Amazing.”

“Amazingly gross.”

“Still amazing.”

“Okay seriously, who is it?” Roxas demands.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. 

“That’s my man! Okay, gotta go!” Xion quickly gets up and runs out of the room. 

“Crap, I smudged her mascara!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. Just something fun because I miss my friends.   
> Raise your hand if you miss your friends.  
> Also, feel free to guess who Xion’s date is. Or who you think it should be. I didn’t actually have anyone in mind.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
